vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dellor
Dellor is a competitive gamer and streamer who mainly plays Fortnite since he retired from Overwatch. He's also known for his legendary "gamer rage" and his stash of spare keyboards kept near his computer to take out his aggression on. His presence in VRChat isn't the most known as he has never streamed it but he occasionally visits and appears on his friend Roflgators streams, particularly during his parties and events such as Spot The Trap! or Necro Nights. This article attempts to document Dellors activities in VRChat. History On June 9th 2019 he attended the premiere opening night of Necro Nights where Roflgator tried to make it his mission to find him a date and '"wing-man"' for him, attempting to pair him with various women. During the night he was introduced to Hachiko and Jipe among others. After the date he said that he liked Jipes personality. He was also tasked with acting judge in a talent show featuring various dancers, some of the offered were quite intimate. VRChat being known for its "traps" and gender bending culture, Dellor was introduced to some regulars from the Gator RP Group on July 2nd namely Sipp and Java. Java who pulls off a convincing female voice even without a voice changer tricked him to think he was a woman and it made for some hilarious interactions. Twitch Highlight: Dellor meets the traps Sipp and Java On June 25th, 2019 he acted as a judge when Roflgator hosted a Spot The Trap! event. Trivia *He has known Roflgator for many years since they were both kids and played Natural Selection together. **Dellor still sometimes calls Rob "Lordy" which used to be his gamer tag back in the day when they played the game. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/dellor *Twitter: https://twitter.com/dellorlol *YouTube: Dellor's YouTube channel Video Clips from VRChat *Dellor gets a lapdance & "hand check" *VRChat "girls" often end up being traps *Getting a pity hug *Roflgator and TheBigMeech describe Dellor *Famous Dellor quotes *"Dellor viewer coming through! We love Fortnite!" *Dellor is in with Jipe? *Dared to roast NGvisator *Rob tells Dellor the truth... (troll) Gallery Rofl June 3rd 2019 2 Dellor.jpg|Dellor's most used avatar. Rofl June 9th 2019 50 MsMistilia gives Dellor a lapdance.jpg|Receiving a lap-dance from MsMistilia. Rofl June 9th 2019 72 Mack (Dellor).jpg|Using an avatar of "Ninja", another big streamer. Rofl June 9th 2019 57 Dellor introduced to Hachiko (Pinkharm).jpg|Introduced to Hachiko Rofl June 9th 2019 62 Dellor introduced to Hachiko (Pinkharm).jpg|Rob tries to wing-man him with Hachiko. Rofl June 9th 2019 79 Dellor gets a pity hug from Hachiko.jpg|Getting a pity hug for effort. Rofl June 9th 2019 85 Necro Nights Zero, Dellor, Shrimp, Meech, Jeddy, Peppy, Bee.jpg|Chatting and getting to know some of the regulars, Shrimp, Meech, Jeddy and Peppy among them. Rofl June 25th 2019 24 Meech and Dellor.jpg Rofl June 25th 2019 34 Dellor.jpg Rofl June 25th 2019 35 Jipe and Dellor.jpg|Jipe and Dellor. Rofl June 25th 2019 36 Jipe and Dellor.jpg|Jipe and Dellor. Rofl July 1st 2019 39 NGV Abbeyy and Dellor.jpg|NGVisator and Abbyy. Rofl July 1st 2019 40 NGV and Dellor.jpg|NGVisator and Dellor. Rofl July 1st 2019 47 Sipp and Dellor.jpg|Meeting and getting jebaited by Sipp the trap. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction